Límite
by Yui Yui Uchiha
Summary: Podemos soportar muchas cosas cuando se esta enamorado, pero todos tenemos un límite y Takao Kazunari ha llegado al suyo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta noche estaba triste… y quise hacer este Two Shot… xD por más que intento hacerlo trágico no puedo jajaja adoro los finales felices u.u Sin embargo, disfrute mucho haciéndolo. Ya lo tengo terminado y la pareja principal NO ES MidoTaka… muajajajajajaja sufran porque hasta el segundo capítulo se sabrá quién es él que llegue a curar el corazón de mi chico halcón.

Los personajes de Kuroko no me pertenecen.

Perdonen mi mala ortografía soy pésima con ello, pero el intento se hace.

Capitulo 1:

 **Límite**

Ya había intentado de todo para llamar su atención, se desvivía por él; estaba siempre que le necesitaba, inclusive a veces, se olvidaba de sus propias necesidades para dedicarse únicamente a complacerle y ¿Qué es lo que ocurría al final? Nada, absolutamente nada. Midorima era tan frío e indiferente como desde un principio, le permitía estar a su lado porque… ¿Por qué? Siempre se cuestionaba eso el chico de ojos plateados. Quizás porque le servía como sirviente sin cobrar un sueldo ni prestación alguna, pero ¿Qué ocurriría si algún día Takao decidiera no ir más ante el llamado de Midorima únicamente para que fuese por él? ¿El peliverde se extrañaría por su comportamiento y le buscaría? Nah, Kazunari sabía que eso JAMAS pasaría y aunque aquel pensamiento le dolía más que cualquier golpe, el seguía ahí… tras de Shintaro y cumpliendo sus caprichos.

Pero todos tenemos un límite… ¿Cierto?

Ese día el chico de cabello lacio y negro, estaba radiante de felicidad, no solo porque era un día feriado y las actividades se cancelaban en escuelas públicas y privadas, sino que además, había quedado con el AS de Shutoku para pasar la tarde juntos. ¡Oh sí, en la mente de Kazunari, eso era una cita, una oportunidad que Oha Asa, le estaba brindando para pasar tiempo de calidad con su Shin-chan!. Bueno, era SU, aunque el peliverde desconocía que ya tenía dueño.

Le esperaba impaciente, portando unos jeans azules deslavados, una playera blanca y encima una camisa amarilla abierta, mientras se había peinado todo el cabello hacia atrás gracias a una cinta del mismo color amarillo que la camisa. Masticaba goma de mascar, mientras hacía grandes bombas. Miro su reloj, Midorima llevaba 3 minutos retrasado… y eso no le agrado en absoluto. El chico de anteojos era por demás puntual, incluso exageraba… por eso en esa ocasión Takao había salido antes de casa, estaba tan feliz que no quería darle motivos a Shintaro para discutir, quería que esta tarde fuese perfecta para ellos.

Quince minutos…

Media hora…

Una hora…

Miro su celular, ya le había mandado bastantes mensajes por el Whatsapp, pero ni siquiera estaban en visto, y comenzó a preocuparse en serio ¿Qué tal, que le hubiese pasado algo malo? ¡Eso estaba mal, muy mal! Comenzó a marcar rápidamente, pero el número de Shintaro mandaba a buzón. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y desesperación. Sin dudarlo, se marchó de aquel sitió, dispuesto a ir hasta la mismísima casa de Midorima. Tomo un taxi y llego frente a la enorme casa del peliverde, el automóvil aparco, pero antes de que pudiese bajar del mismo, pudo percatarse de la presencia de un intachable y lujoso auto negro, y al lado de tan carísimo transporte, habían dos figuras que resaltaban demasiado por la tonalidad de su cabello. Uno era el dueño de sus angustias, y el otro… era aquel chico pelirrojo, el emperador de Rakuzan.

Por supuesto que no escuchaba nada desde donde estaba, pero las palabras no eran necesarias para entender la situación. Midorima estiro un brazo y con la yema de los dedos deposito suavemente una caricia sobre uno de los pómulos del más bajo. Akashi, levanto la mano y dio un manotazo para sacarse de encima la mano del mayor, intercambiaron un par de palabras. El emperador se notaba molesto, Midorima fruncía bastante el ceño y trataba de aparentar estabilidad, acomodando sus anteojos una y otra vez.

-¿Joven, ocurre algo?- El chofer del taxi, interrumpió la atención que Takao ponía a la situación. Giró el rostro y sonrío.

-¡Ah, perdone! Espere un segundo, ¿sí?- Kazunari giro el rostro nuevamente hacia la escena, pero lo siguiente que vio le atravesó el corazón como una llaga. Midorima, estiro nuevamente el brazo, rodeo la cintura del más bajo y lo pego a su cuerpo, se inclinó para poder alcanzar sus labios y le beso de una manera ansiosa, desesperada. Takao, abrió la boca por la sorpresa, y pronto sintió algo cálido resbalar sobre sus mejillas, cuando fue consciente de ello, cerró los ojos y subió el antebrazo, frotándose con insistencia el rostro. -¡A… arranque, arranque, arranque!- Pidió con insistencia, mientras trataba de controlarse así mismo.

El taxi abandono aquel sitio. Takao se mordía el labio inferior, intentando, tratando de no sucumbir, pero el dolor en su pecho era inmenso, la garganta le dolía al tener que soportar los sollozos y la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¿A dónde lo llevo joven?- Hasta al propio chofer le daba vergüenza tener que hablar, el menor parecía a nada de derrumbarse.

-Lejos, muy lejos de aquí…- Pego la frente al frío vidrio y cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y ya no se preocupó en ocultarlas, dejando escapar suaves sollozos. Pasaron bastantes minutos, incluso para él habían sido horas, cada segundo era tan doloroso. El taxista le había llevado a un parque, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con un adolescente adolorido, porque sí… había visto todo, él no tenía hijos… no sabía cómo tratar con un joven con el corazón roto. Le dejo estar un poco más de tiempo dentro del auto para que se tranquilizara y cuando el azabache le aseguro que se encontraba bien, y que le gustaría pasar más tiempo en aquel tranquilo lugar, SOLO. El taxista se marchó.

Takao se sentó bajo un árbol y pego su espalda al tronco, aún era temprano… encogió las piernas y recargo los brazos sobre sus rodillas, a lo lejos podía escuchar las risas de los niños y unos que otros cuchicheos de las parejas cercanas que habían aprovechado el día libre, tal como él lo había planeado con su Shin-chan… ante ese pensamiento nuevamente el dolor se instaló en su pecho, pero justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el móvil para observar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla "Shin-chan 3". Cerró los ojos frustrado y enfurecido.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué, si ya tienes a alguien, sigues buscándome!? ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- Sujeto el aparato con fuerza y lo arrojo, lejos… muy lejos, cayendo este al lago que había frente de si y sumergiéndose en seguida. Volvió a abrazarse así mismo, tratando de protegerse de sus propios impulsos de levantarse y arrojarse al lago para traer de vuelta su móvil que le había costado lágrimas y sudor en un trabajo de medio tiempo, tan solo para tener la aplicación de Whatsapp y poder charlar con el peliverde, aunque el otro nada más le hablase para pedirle algo. Pero no lo hizo… ahí se quedó, meciéndose, y mirando hacia la nada hasta que la noche le sorprendió.

Al día siguiente no asistió a clases ni al entrenamiento, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. Se había dado él solito unos días para descansar, porque hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de que se sentía despertar tarde, de no tener que estar pendiente del celular y de cuidar de sí mismo antes que cualquiera. Es más, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, así que se fue de "vacaciones" a casa de una tía, sus padres no se negaron… le vieron tan ausente y cabizbajo en esos días, estaban preocupados… incluyendo a su hermana, ya que siendo Takao tan alegre y bromista… ahora su sonrisa no era genuina, así que le permitieron tomarse un par de días.

En una ocasión, su madre le dijo que sus compañeros de equipo habían ido a buscarle, Takao tenía que morderse la lengua para preguntar directamente si EL, había ido junto con ellos.

Que masoquista era, porque a pesar de todo… seguía pensándole día a día. Teniendo la esperanza de que el peliverde en esos días de su ausencia, pudiese estarle extrañando y que en cuanto tuvieran que volverse a ver de frente, Midorima se abalanzara a él y le abrazara con fuerza y lo besara como… le había besado a él.

¡Que idiota que era!

Así pues habían pasado ya dos semanas, y regreso a casa. Sus padres le notaron más relajado, pero Kazunari seguía sin mencionar nada sobre su pena. De hecho había conseguido volver a mostrar aquella segura sonrisa y hacer creer a sus padres que ya todo iba bien, aunque por dentro siguiera tan roto.

Cuando tuvo que regresar de nuevo al instituto, tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad y seguridad en sí mismo para poder actuar con normalidad, era obvio que por ser muy jovial su ausencia fue muy marcada y sus compañeros de inmediato le abordaron con bastantes preguntas, pero el azabache supo ingeniárselas para crear una justificación: Un familiar enfermo y me ofrecí a cuidarle.

Y sin poder postergarlo más tiempo, el reencuentro se suscitó. En el entrenamiento Midorima y Takao se miraron de lejos, estudiándose, tratando de ver uno dentro del otro.

-¡Shin-chan!- Takao fue el primero en romper el silencio. –¡Moo~ cuanto tiempo! ¿neh?- Midorima le arrojo el balón, y Takao pudo agarrarle sin problema.

-¿Que ocurrió con tu teléfono, nanodayo?-

-¡Ah eso…!-se rasco la mejilla y sonrío. –Se me ha caído al wc y murió, snif, snif…-

El peliverde afilo la mirada. No le creía.

-¡Bueno, bueno, a jugar que ya me siento oxidado!-

A pesar de que Kazunari trataba de mostrarse tan igual que siempre, era notorio que buscaba mantener distancias con Midorima, incluso el buen entendimiento en el juego entre ambos se vio un poco alterado.

-¡Lo sientoooo, creo que aun… estoy impactado por lo de mi familiar… es que le quiero mucho!- Trataba de disculparse por su mal rendimiento. Sus compañeros de equipo dejaron pasar aquello e intentaron darle ánimos. Cuando fue el turno de las duchas, Kazunari prefirió quedarse al final, tomándose su tiempo, en realidad, no quería encontrarse con Midorima.

Al salir de la ducha, se vistió con calma y sujeto su mochila para irse de ahí, estaba parado frente a su casillero, terminando de colocarse un poco de loción, cuando un brazo apareció al lado de su cabeza cerrando de golpe la puerta de su casillero. Takao sintió que el corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza.

-¿Es que acaso me estas evitando, nanodayo?-


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la tardanza… .A. pero bueno, he aquí la conti y el último capítulo. Disfrútenlo y ya saben, perdónenme por mi mala ortografía!

 **CAPITULO II**

Trago lento y sonrió de medio lado, se dio la vuelta y le miro de frente con aquellos ojos plateados.

-¿De que hablas Shin-chan? Claro que no, tontito…-

Midorima le miro con intensidad, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mientes…-

-Ok, ok…- Suspiro. –La verdad es que si me moleste un poquito, me dejaste plantado Shin-chan y espero tengas una excusa realmente valida-

Midorima enarco una ceja.

-¿Y por eso te fuiste, durante estos últimos días, nanodayo?-

-Sí… rompiste mi corazón Shin-chan- Respondió de una manera casual y hasta bromista.

Midorima se acomodo las gafas.

-Escucha yo…-

-¡Nah, mentira! No necesito ninguna justificación de tu parte… jajajajajaja ¿a poco si creíste que la estaba solicitando? Tan ingenuo~ - Le interrumpió el ojos de halcón. –Descuida Shin-chan, a mi no me debes nada, a final de cuentas, solo somos amigos- Kazunari lo decía de una forma muy natural, pero ante esa última frase, sintió su corazón quebrarse. –Ahora, si me permite señor Tsunderima… llevo un poco de prisa… pasa linda noche- Le obsequio una de sus mas radiantes sonrisas y le rodeo para salir de ahí y marcharse. En cuanto le dio la espalda la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sintió sus ojos aguarse. Salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Takao!- Le llamo Midorima y Kazunari se apresuro a huir. Sin embargo el peliverde le dio alcance y lo sujeto de un brazo. –Tienes que escucharme-

El pelinegro lo último que quería era escuchar de los labios del As de Shutoku era que aun y pese al tiempo que había pasado ya, Akashi Seijuro y él tenían algo. Se safo de su agarre y negó, no, no quería escucharlo, por lo que se adelanto.

-¡Lo se! ¡¿De acuerdo!? Lo sé… -Murmuro con el rostro agachado y los ojos opacos. –Se perfectamente que el cabeza de chicle y tu… siguen juntos… - Se atrevió a levantar el rostro y noto sorpresa impregnada en el siempre rostro impávido del contrario. –¿Pero sabes qué? eso esta bien… yo, me alegro por ti Shin-chan, yo… lo único que deseo para ti es la felicidad y si tu… estas bien… entonces yo…- Midorima se acerco a Kazunari y le atrapo entre sus brazos en un fuerte y demandante abrazo. Takao abrió los ojos de golpe, y ya no pudo impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Su cuerpo por completo temblaba, debido a que intentaba contener su dolor. –Basta, déjame… -Se removió –¡Suficiente Midorima!- le llamo con firmeza. –He sufrido tanto por ti… he creído todo este tiempo que había una esperanza… y tu...- Le miro con enfado. –Te encargaste de hacer que poco a poco crecieran esas ilusiones, jamás detuviste esto, o lo que sea que se llame… en eso si que tienes culpa, ¡debiste habérmelo dicho!- Le reclamaba –¡Debiste detenerme! ¿O que? Disfrutabas tanto el verme humillándome, dándolo todo por ti, ¡¿para que!? –Exploto-

-¡Jamás te dije algo!- Trato de defenderse Midorima.

Takao se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que escapara un grito lastimero. Pero contrario a eso comenzó a reír.

-Jajajajaja, si, si… claro, tienes razón… jajajaja yo… yo fui el idiota que todo este tiempo se creó falsas esperanzas, que pensó que tu, sentías lo mismo que yo por ti… que… ¡ESTUPIDO!- Se llevo el antebrazo a los ojos y trato de retirar las traicioneras lagrimas. –Pero he tenido suficiente de todo esto…- trato de hablar de manera clara. –Merezco ser feliz, merezco una segunda oportunidad…aunque ni siquiera haya tenido una primera…- Respondió de manera sarcástica. –Te juro por Oha Asa, que yo…- Sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero se armo de valor para continuar- ¡TE VOY A OLVIDAR!. –Al termino de eso, finalmente se dio la vuelta y monto en su bicicleta para marcharse de ahí.

Pedaleo con fuerza, hasta que sintió las piernas dormidas. Las lágrimas le impidieron continuar, sentía que la vida se le había extinguido. Tuvo que detenerse un poco para recuperar el aliento y la compostura.

-Eh tu, eres Takao de Shutoku, ¿no? Oh si, como olvidarte…-

Takao trago sus lágrimas y froto con insistencia su rostro. Odiaba mostrarse tan vulnerable. Cuando creyó que ya no había rastros de su dolor en la cara, se descubrió y poso sus orbes grisáceas a un chico azabache que sostenía su mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo y portaba el uniforme de su preparatoria. "Seirin".

-Ah, Izuki-senpai…- Nuevamente esa sonrisa que escondía la cruda realidad que experimentaba el ojos de halcón, adorno su rostro.

-Senpai, san, kun… ¿cual es la diferencia? Llámame Izuki, me cuesta creer que seas tan formal, cuando he visto que eres todo… menos eso-

-Que cruel… eso me hiere…- Bromeo, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si, ya lo noto…- Sin embargo Izuki, había notado el estado tan deprimente en el que se encontraba el menor. –Mis palabras son tan hirientes como afiladas las dagas-

Kazunari se quedo en silencio un momento, hasta que inflo las mejillas y estallo en risas.

-Jajajajajaja ¿que, qué diablos ha sido eso?-

-Ey, cuidado con burlarte de tu superior-

-Jajajajaja lo… lo siento… yo no quise… jajajaja-

Bueno, al menos la expresión triste del jugador de Shutoku había desaparecido momentáneamente de su rostro. Izuki miro disimuladamente su reloj de pulso, eran poco más de las seis de la tarde.

-Aun hay bastante luz…¿ te apetece jugar un poco? Es bueno jugar de vez en cuando con… quienes no son de tu mismo equipo, ¿no lo crees?-

-Ah yo…- Takao no se sentía de muchos ánimos, a decir verdad, lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era ir a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir nunca de ella.

-Las penas con básquet son buenas*-

En esta ocasión una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Kazunari, pero nuevamente echo a reír.

-Qué extraño eres…pero está bien, juguemos entonces, vamos sube, vayamos a la cancha más cercana- Le invito a que se montara a la parte de atrás de su triciclo. El lugar al que únicamente se había montado Midorima.

-Es injusto…-dijo de pronto- tu ya has pedaleado por bastantito rato, montante tu… yo te llevare y así entro en calor-

-¿Eh?- Parpadeo incrédulo. –No, yo siempre… la manejo-

-No en esta ocasión… - Arrojo su mochila atrás- Vamos, obedece a tu superior- Takao sonrío divertido, ese chico si que era extraño pero… bastante divertido.

-Ok...- A decir verdad por haber pedaleado tan rápido y fuerte, sentía temblorosas las piernas, por lo que no objeto mucho, bajo de la bicicleta y se monto a la parte trasera.

Izuki le miro por encima del hombro.

-¿Bueno señor, a donde le llevo?-

Por unos momentos Takao abría deseado decirle "Lejos, lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde yo… pueda olvidarlo". –A Francia, o España, incluso a Londres, lo dejo a tu consideración-

Izuki sonrío y asintió.

-Agárrese fuerte, que accionare la nitro**-

Y esa tarde de una manera extraña, dos chicos de diferente preparatoria y rivales, tuvieron la oportunidad de juntarse, pasando un agradable rato, entre bromas, risas y básquet. Una tarde de muchas que posteriormente le siguieron.

Tarde tras tarde de lunes a viernes y tras terminar sus entrenamientos con sus respectivos equipos de baloncesto, ellos dos volvían a reunirse en la misma cancha. Incluso ya habían incluido bocadillos para después de su "uno a uno". Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y la sonrisa natural de Kazunari había vuelto a aparecer. Aunque la "amistad" de Midorima y él, ya no había vuelto a ser la misma, se saludaban… si, podían conversar de vez en cuando… también. Pero Takao había marcado una clara distancia, estar demasiado tiempo cerca del peliverde aun le afectaba.

Una tarde en la que se encontraba en compañía de Izuki y miraban al cielo algo frustrados porque la lluvia no tardaba en hacer presencia y truncarles sus actividades diarias. El mayor se había decidido a abordar al menor… con algo que desde hace mucho alteraba su corazón.

-Takao…- Le llamo con una inusual seriedad en él. –¿Ya le has… olvidado?- Pregunto de manera directa y es que después de tantos días juntos, en uno de esos el chico de Shutoku le había confesado al base de Seirin sobre aquella vez que se encontraron y el motivo de su llanto.

Kazunari giro el rostro y le observo.

-Ni siquiera se, de quien me hablas…- Bromeo, a lo que Izuki sonrío algo confiado.

-Entonces, eso es bueno para mí…-

-¿Eh?- Takao parpadeo confundido. –Esta vez, si no entiendo tu juego de palabras-

-No es un juego…- El ojo de águila respiro profundo y por un momento cerró los ojos. –Cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de jugar y tú me venciste… te volviste mi obsesión- Abrió los ojos nuevamente y aunque se sentía nervioso e inseguro respecto a la actitud del menor con lo que a continuación diría, decidió observarle. –Claro, al principio lo atribuí, precisamente a eso, a que ansiaba volver a jugar contigo y… vencerte, pero día a día… yo… no podía dejar de pensar en ti… incluso a veces asistía a tus partidos solo para… verte y no te voy a negar que en aquella ocasión que el destino cruzo nuestros caminos, no pude evitar sentirme inmensamente agradecido con la vida, era una oportunidad que se me presentaba, que a ambos… se nos ofrecía y yo no podía desaprovecharla…. Takao… tu me gustas-

El base de Shutoku se quedo estático, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder digerir aun lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Yo no…- Trato de decir, pero los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo, jamás se había percatado de eso, nunca noto que el azabache sentía algo por él. Y en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Cuando Midorima y él estaban juntos, por supuesto que Takao se esmeraba en atenderlo, en hacer que el peliverde se sintiera bien a su lado y que la pasara de maravilla, pero NUNCA, había sido tan directo, nunca le había dicho a Midorima que le gustaba, justo así… como Izuki lo estaba haciendo con él. Ahora comprendía todo… realmente el había cometido el error de dar por hecho, algo que no fue. Midorima nunca le había engañado, él solito se había creado tales expectativas y quizás… realmente había perdido una hermosa amistad. –Izuki…- Le llamo- Yo… dame… dame tiempo…- Respondió poniéndose de pie. –Necesito hacer algo, yo… tengo que cerrar un circulo, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas…- Se mordió el labio inferior- Por favor, no me lo tomes a mal… y esta charla aun queda pendiente… no estoy huyendo porque… ¡arghhhh! yo… necesito enterrar mis muertos primero ¿si? ¿Entiendes?-

Izuki le miro un poco descolocado por su actitud, pero asintió ante sus apresuradas palabras.

-Eres pésimo con el juego de palabras, eso déjamelo a mí…- Suspiro- iré a casa…-

Takao asintió y sujeto su mochila para montarse en la bicicleta y salir disparado de ahí. Cuando llego frente a la casa de Midorima, respiro profundo. No había vuelta atrás. Toco el timbre y una pantalla se prendió.

-¿Sí?-

-Disculpe, busco a… Midorima Shintarou-

-¿Quien le busca?-

-Su mama…- Susurro.

-¿Quien?-

-Un compañero de escuela Takao, Kazunari Takao-

-Aguarde-

Minutos más tarde la reja se abrió y el azabache no dudo en ingresar. Al colocarse frente a la entrada principal, pudo notar ya la silueta del peliverde, que le esperaba al pie de los escalones.

-Shin-chan…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Aunque no lo mostraba el peliverde estaba bastante confundido por la presencia de su compañero ahí.

-¡Te quiero muchísimo!- Dijo de pronto –Y siempre voy a quererte… debí habértelo dicho de manera clara en su momento, porque realmente estaba enamorado de ti, creí que tú te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero no fue así… yo solo monte una historia cutre e idealice sin tomar en cuenta tu sentir. Te deseo lo mejor con Akashi y quiero que seas inmensamente feliz, porque yo… voy a ser feliz Shin-chan, yo estoy enamorado ya de alguien más y me voy a entregar únicamente a él, así que no me salgas después, con que… todo te salió mal, que sino ¡vendré a golpearte muy fuerte!- Sonrío de manea amplia y sus ojos mostraban un intenso brillo- ¡Seamos verdaderos amigos!

El peliverde abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquello. Parpadeo incrédulo incluso un par de veces cuando el ojigris termino de hablar, pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro y asintió.

-Amigos, nanodayo-

-¡Shin-chan sonriendo! ¡Es el fin del mundoooo!

Finalmente su corazón estaba en paz, suspiro tranquilo y una gota de lluvia le saco de su letargo.

-¡Ay… ay… nooooo! Debo apurarme, ¡Shin-chan, nos vemos en la escuela!- Dicho eso, pedaleo con rapidez, marchándose de aquel lugar.

En un par de ocasiones ya había ido a casa de Izuki, así que llego sin complicaciones, salvo porque le cayó una tormenta encima. Cuando se postro frente a la puerta, estaba echo una sopa. Toco al timbre y su pulso temblaba, de frío quizás… pero sabía bien que era más por los nervios.

-¡Takao!- La hermana de Shun abrió la puerta y sonrío al ver al azabache ahí, siempre era bien recibido, su actitud y alegría agradaba mucho a la familia Izuki. –¡Pero si estas empapado, entra, entra!-

-¿Tu… tu… hermano?-

-En su habitación, ya le hablo- Pero la chica no pudo ir por el ojo de águila. Takao le sujeto de la muñeca.

-¿Puedo?-

-¿Eh? Ah si… claro… pasa, te llevare una toalla-

Kazunari asintió y se encamino a la habitación de Izuki, ni siquiera llamo a la puerta, tomo el pomo y tras girarle, asomo la cabeza. El azabache estaba frente a su escritorio tecleando en el ordenador. Takao sonrío de manera picara y lentamente para no hacer ruido se coloco a sus espaldas y levanto las manos para cubrir los ojos de Shun.

-Un ataque sorpresivo ¿eh? Al menos espero que traigas suficientes municiones… porque después será mi turno de atacar-

-Moo~ olvidaba tu habilidad…- Sin embargo Takao paso sus brazos hacia el pecho de ojo de águila y recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza del contrario. –Dime que me extrañaste…-

-No…- respondió, sintiendo la humedad del contrario. –¿A dónde fuiste?-

-A hablar con Shin-chan…- Cuando sintió que Izuki se removía tratando de quitarse los brazos de Takao, incomodo seguramente por la mención del peliverde, Takao ejerció más presión para seguir en la misma postura. –Fui a desearle lo mejor en la vida… finalmente he cerrado ese capítulo… porque yo… - Se sonrojo tenuemente- Quiero empezar a escribir uno nuevo contigo…-

Izuki sintió su corazón acelerarse con fuerza ante sus palabras, eso… significaba que le estaba aceptando ¿Cierto?

-Ya te dije que eres pésimo con los juegos de palabra… ni lo intentes siquiera-

Takao sonrío y le soltó y de una manera ágil, rodeo a Izuki y se sentó sobre él, colocando las piernas a sus costados y rodeo su cuello con los brazos, pegando su frente a la contraria. El jugador de Seirin, paso las manos a su cintura, aferrándose de sus prendas húmedas.

-Entonces enséñame…-

-No, al menos en algo te gano…-

Takao echo a reír ante su respuesta.

-Eres tan divertido, me gusta mucho estar contigo… me… gustas tú también-

Izuki se sintió complacido con aquella declaración y fue él quien decidió hacer nula su distancia, cuando rozo sus labios a los contrarios de una manera suave y lenta. Disfrutando al fin, de la dulce textura que tantas veces esos labios se le antojaban, de ese cálido aliento que en sueños ya había probado. Y el beso se hubiese tornado un poco más intenso, sino hubiera sido porque un grito los obligo a abrir los ojos y romper la caricia. La puerta de la habitación de Izuki se cerró y Takao ladeo el rostro para ver en el piso, una toalla seca.

-Creo que…-

-Estará bien… ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…-

-¡Nada que ver, ella lo vio todo!-

-Me refiero a nosotros, nosotros no la vimos a ella, así que… ignora eso y haz que tu corazón sienta lo que yo en estos momentos…- Nuevamente abordo sus labios, tras colocar una mano en su nuca, impidiendo así que Takao dirigiera su atención a alguien más, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos… tan solo ellos dos y así sería desde ese momento para toda la vida.

FIN.

Awwwww mucha diabetes lo se xD Pues bueno, tarde un par de días en bajar la conti, pero es que… no tenía tiempo en serio! Bueno, pues más vale tarde que nunca neh? Y que tal el IzuTaka? Ni yo me la esperaba jajajajajaja estuve pensando a quien poner con mi querido Takao y al final me gusto él, porque Izuki es especial y sabia bien que en esos momentos de tristeza del ojo de Halcón, el azabache con sus ocurrencias sanaría su corazón. Pues espero sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por leer!

*El verdadero dicho es: Las penas con pan son buenas xD

** El combustible de gas nitro es utilizado por los aficionados para suministrar combustible a automóviles, aviones, camiones y barcos de Control Remoto (RC). Está especialmente formulado para crear el mejor rendimiento posible para este tipo de equipos. Mediante el almacenamiento apropiado de combustible y utilizando nitrato mezclado con un nivel óptimo de aceite, tu equipo de pasatiempo puede funcionar sin problemas.


End file.
